Oftentimes, vehicles include remote keyless entry systems to enable a user (e.g., a driver, a passenger) to unlock and/or open a door without inserting a key into a lock. Some vehicles also include remote starting systems to enable a user to start an engine of the vehicle remotely without inserting the key into a vehicle ignition. In some instances, the remote keyless entry systems and/or the remote starting systems include a key fob that is carried by the user. In such instances, the key fob has a wireless transceiver that communicates with the vehicle to initiate the unlocking and/or opening of the door and/or the remote starting of the engine. In other instances, the remote keyless entry systems and/or the remote starting systems include an application operating on a mobile device that unlocks and/or opens the door and/or remote starts the engine of the vehicle (e.g., direct phone-to-vehicle communication, a telematics cellular-based system).